August 8, 2014 Smackdown results
The August 8, 2014 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on August 5, 2014 at the Laredo Energy Arena in Laredo, Texas . Summary Nine days before SummerSlam, Mr. Money in the Bank looked to turn the show off, The World's Largest Athlete made a gigantic return and The Viper's match against one of WWE's most unstable elements ended in chaos. After winning the Beat the Clock Challenge on Raw, Dean Ambrose earned the right to pick the special stipulation for his upcoming SummerSlam match against Seth Rollins. And while Rollins made it clear that no matter what stipulation he picked, his adversary would meet his end at the colossal pay-per-view – available on WWE Network for only $9.99 – Ambrose declared that their imminent contest would be a Lumberjack Match! Mr. Money in the Bank then broke the news that he had been given the right to pick his former business associate's SmackDown opponent, who would be none other than Randy Orton. Big Show returned to action on SmackDown, teaming with The World's Strongest Man to take on RybAxel. After Mark Henry took down Ryback with The World's Strongest Slam, the giant finished off Curtis Axel with the Chokeslam for the pin. Damien Sandow emerged for his match against Sin Cara dressed as “Mr. Border Patrol,” ready to send both his opponent – and apparently certain members of the WWE Universe – back across the Rio Grande. But Sin Cara would rise above, dropping in on Sandow with the Swanton Bomb for the victory. Watch as the WWE World Heavyweight Champion and The Beast Incarnate prepare for their epic clash at The Biggest Party of the Summer. After ramming Dolph Ziggler into both the steel ring post and the steel steps in the height of their extremely heated matchup, Seth Rollins triumphed over The Showoff with the Curb Stomp. Poised to challenge her “frenemy” Divas Champion AJ Lee at SummerSlam, Paige made third-generation Diva Natalya tap out with the PTO on SmackDown. In a display of pure dominance, the incomparable Rusev reigned supreme over former Intercontinental Champion Big E with the Accolade. Will he be able to conquer Jack Swagger as easily in a Flag Match of international proportions at SummerSlam? In the final moments of a furious SmackDown main event, Dean Ambrose evaded Randy Orton's RKO to hit The Viper with Dirty Deeds. But before he could pick up the three-count, Seth Rollins pulled him out of the ring, forcing a disqualification in the process. Mr. Money in the Bank then unleashed a vicious post-match attack on his war-torn adversary. While Ambrose fought back with everything he had left, a two-on-one assault by Rollins and Orton ultimately proved too much. In the end, Rollins humiliated Ambrose by dousing him with a fan's soda before putting out the lights with a Curb Stomp. Results ; ; *Mark Henry & Big Show defeated RybAxel (Ryback & Curtis Axel) (3:30) *Sin Cara defeated Damien Sandow (1:58) *Seth Rollins defeated Dolph Ziggler (13:38) *Paige defeated Natalya (2:01) *Rusev defeated Big E (1:58) *Dean Ambrose defeated Randy Orton by DQ (12:49) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Ambrose announces stipulation 8-8-14 SD 1.jpg 8-8-14 SD 2.jpg 8-8-14 SD 3.jpg 8-8-14 SD 4.jpg 8-8-14 SD 5.jpg 8-8-14 SD 6.jpg Big Show & Mark Henry vs. RybAxel 8-8-14 SD 7.jpg 8-8-14 SD 8.jpg 8-8-14 SD 9.jpg 8-8-14 SD 10.jpg 8-8-14 SD 11.jpg 8-8-14 SD 12.jpg Sin Cara defeats Damien Sandow 8-8-14 SD 13.jpg 8-8-14 SD 14.jpg 8-8-14 SD 15.jpg 8-8-14 SD 16.jpg 8-8-14 SD 17.jpg 8-8-14 SD 18.jpg Seth Rollins vs. Dolph Ziggler 8-8-14 SD 19.jpg 8-8-14 SD 20.jpg 8-8-14 SD 21.jpg 8-8-14 SD 22.jpg 8-8-14 SD 23.jpg 8-8-14 SD 24.jpg Paige vs. Natalya 8-8-14 SD 25.jpg 8-8-14 SD 26.jpg 8-8-14 SD 27.jpg 8-8-14 SD 28.jpg 8-8-14 SD 29.jpg 8-8-14 SD 30.jpg Rusev vs. Big E 8-8-14 SD 31.jpg 8-8-14 SD 32.jpg 8-8-14 SD 33.jpg 8-8-14 SD 34.jpg 8-8-14 SD 35.jpg 8-8-14 SD 36.jpg Dean Ambrose vs. Randy Orton 8-8-14 SD 37.jpg 8-8-14 SD 38.jpg 8-8-14 SD 39.jpg 8-8-14 SD 40.jpg 8-8-14 SD 41.jpg 8-8-14 SD 42.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #781 at CAGEMATCH.net * #781 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2014 television events